Vanish Into Thin Air
by RedWolfBlack
Summary: Title might not make sense. Shego is a vampire that lives a tolerable existence until she meets fiery redhead that changes how she deals with it. Warning: G!P Vampire Shego.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Felt like writing this. I'm more strong in writing about the supernatural than I am with humanity. So hopefully this goes well. This is clearly not apart of The Long Road Ahead Universe.**

**I don't own Kim Possible... Disney does. If I owned it, we would have Season 5 by now!**

**Warning: This contains violence and Shego with a penis. If you do not condone that, then back out now. Be kind about it :D**

* * *

The thick, yet slick liquid slid down my throat as I drank heartily. My fangs sunk into the flesh of my victim deeper as I drained them. The body fell from my arms as the last bit of life left their body. My eyes shone red with hunger and I licked my lips of the red liquid. My black hair was wet with blood as my victim had struggled against me, spilling their precious blood.

I glanced down at the body and frowned. The woman who I had taken as my latest meal was anything but unappealing. She was a blonde with a delicious bust that had attracted me to her in the first place. She had been in a very shirt dress that barely covered her ass and now she was lying in a crumpled heap, pale and clammy. It was unfortunate that it had ended this way. As much as liked her as a meal it would have been nice to wet my cock with her. Sighing, I exited the dark alleyway that I had cornered the blonde in.

As I walked down the darkened and bustling street, I glared at the people that walked by me. They all reeked of booze and varying drugs. The scents were repugnant. As I rounded the corner to where I had parked my black Corvette, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I retrieved it and glanced at the caller ID. It read Drakken. Huffing, I answered the phone, dreading hearing the whiny voice of my employer.

"Shego!" Drakken practically shouted at me, "Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm out," I snarled, "What do you want?"

"I need you to get back to the lair. I have a new and exciting plot to take over the world."

I sighed internally. It was always something new with him. Drakken's plans always failed and I was there to pick of the pieces he left in his wake. "I'll be there in 20." I snapped the phone shut and entered my car.

You might be wondering why a vampire is working for the blue skinned fool, Doctor Drakken. Honestly, I need the money. I have been around long enough to have amassed a small fortune, but I did like doing something with my time. When I was human, I was training to be a master thief. After I turned, I had gained the ability to 'sneak' better. So stealing things was another hobby of mine.

I drove through Middleton towards Upperton. Why Drakken felt like living so close to civilization, I never understood. As I pulled up to the driveway, the raw stench of fish smacked me in the face. I groaned, knowing that Drakken was doing something idiotic. I walked into the main lab and glanced around the maroon coloured room. All over the floor, there were various types of fish flopping around, gasping for air. I nearly face palmed and kicked a rather large fish towards a henchman that was struggling to get his balance.

I heard a howl of anguish as Drakken fought his way through the sea of fish. I glared at him, ready to fire a plasma blast at him. The complete idiocy of what he could possibly be doing was probably going to drive me up the wall this week. As Drakken approached me, he whimpered from the glare that I was giving him.

"Shego," He started, "I'm sorry to have dragged you away from your meal… But as you can see, I need your assistance here." He cleared his throat nervously and motioned towards the fish. I rolled my eyes at him and lit up my hand.

I don't know how to explain what I did next, but it involved me heating up my plasma to the point that it would evaporate whatever it touched. Drakken and the henchmen that were in the lab scrambled out and let me deal with the mess that they had made. Over the years, I had learned to focus my plasma into a beam. It had taken me a very long time. The first time I had done it, I destroyed the warehouse I was in. With my focused beam, I removed the fish from the lab.

"All clear, Dr.D," I shouted towards the farthest door to my left. Drakken peered out the door and adjusted his lab coat. He strutted in as if nothing had happened and sat down in front of his desk. There were blueprints to a building that was housing the most recent device the blue genius wanted. I glanced over his shoulder and quickly scanned the plans.

"When do you want me to go steal this thing?" I asked, pulling away.

"As soon as you can, Shego," Drakken said, "If you could do it tomorrow that would be wonderful. Thank you for helping me with my issue by the way."

I grunted in acknowledgement and sauntered off to my bedroom. It was at the far west corner of the lair. None of the henchmen nor Drakken came to that end because they thought it was creepy. Creepy was just fine with me. I walked along the corridor and sighed. I knew that I needed to find something better to do with my time. I was getting bored with Drakken's antics. And from what I had heard through the villain grapevine, there was some teenager that was foiling super villain's plans. That made me scoff as I entered my room. A teenager was taking out the world's villains? That was a laughable thought.

My room was what one would call a master bedroom. In the center of the room was a queen size bed that had green and black linens on it. To the right side of the room there was a closet and a door that led to the ensuite bathroom. To the left of the room, there was a punching bag hanging from the wall and a desk that was littered with books of varying subjects and from varying centuries.

I removed my clothes and slid into bed. It had been a long night for me, and producing the amount of energy that I had to get rid of those fucking fish, I was drained. But the member between my legs was standing at attention for no particular reason. I groaned as I stared at it. The one thing I hated the most about my vampirism, was that when I changed, I grew a cock. I mean I still had my vagina, it was just frustrating for the first few years having an extra piece. I learned from some older vampires that the reason why I had it was because of my sexual orientation. I conked out halfway through their speeches, but from what I could remember it had to do with having a mate.

I wrapped my hand around my throbbing member and jerked it a couple of times before I came, shooting a few ropes of white sticky stuff. I buried my face into my pillow, moaning. I hated when it just got hard for no reason. While grumbling to myself, I drifted off to sleep. My sleep was filled with figuring out how to acquire the device Drakken wanted.

* * *

**I hope this goes well. Please review and let me know if I should continue it in anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kim Possible. Wish I did.**

I woke up late the next morning, grumbling as the sunlight flitted through the deep green curtains covering my window. I shifted in my bed and a beam of light touched my cheek. I flinched slightly at the feeling of warmth touch my cold skin. I did not burn up in the sun, but it felt like I had a constant fever when I was outside. I pulled the covers over my head and pulled my phone into the cocoon I had made for myself.

I pressed the home button to see if I had any missed calls or texts. Nothing as per usual. I sometimes wondered what it would be like if I didn't kill every girl I drank from. But then again, most of them were too delicious to leave to someone else. Shifting slightly in bed, I could hear the sound of Drakken raging in the lab. I grumbled and got out of bed, putting on a pair of skinny jeans, a green v-neck shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie.

When I entered the lab, the big screen of the monitor was flashing images of a blonde girl, lying in a heap on the floor of an alleyway. There were two faint bite marks on her neck. If I had the ability to, I would have blushed. I shouldn't have left that body there in the open, and although I was scarier than him, Drakken was seething with rage. I looked down at the ground as he noticed my presence.

"Have we not talked about this?!" He bellowed, whipping around in his chair. The Cocoa Moo in his coffee mug sloshed around, on the verge of spilling over. "Why would you leave around dead bodies? We are a proud type of villain, Shego. We do not kill, we merely maim or seriously injure the innocent."

"But her blood was so delicious," I whined, sounding like a spoiled child. When it comes to my thirst, I lose all of my badass composure and revert to a hungry little kid. "I couldn't help myself, Dr.D. I have a weakness for blondes." Trying to reason with Drakken about my hunger and tastes was pointless. The man actually had a conscience when it came to murder.

"Shego, I expect you to try a little bit harder. And as punishment, you are going to go now to go get my device and I'm not going to allow you to have your next vacation time."

I whimpered a little, but nodded nonetheless and apologized. Again this was against my nature, but Drakken controlled my paycheck and when I could leave the blasted lair for longer than a night to go out and hunt. I had to give him some sort of respect. Drakken smiled approvingly, knowing that he had me regretting killing the blonde. But I felt worse because the hunger that I had quenched last night was returning faster than I had expected.

Drakken informed me that I would have to go to the Middleton Science Centre to find what he called a V-chip. I was going to question him as to what it did, but after he had finished explaining to me how I could go about getting it, he began to maniacally laugh. I sighed and left the lair. I got into one of the hoverpods that Drakken had in the garage and headed towards the Science Centre.

The flight over to it was relatively peaceful. Beneath me, it was a sea of green and houses. I had a pair of sunglasses on, so that the blaring sun didn't affect my ability to function. I hadn't changed out of my previous outfit. Because of my extra appendage, I wasn't able to wear the catsuit that I had worn when I was human. It was a comfy thing that allowed me to move silently, but now with vampire speed I was able to move quickly and silently without needing the constricting clothes. Although I must admit it felt great to have it form perfectly to my well-toned ass and abs.

As I approached the Sciene Centre, I was pleasantly surprised that it appeared to be empty. As much as I liked the challenge of breaking and entering when there were people in the building, I was too lazy to actually use any skills today. I pulled the hoverpod so that it was just above the roof of the building. I gracefully jumped out and landed on the gravel roofing. To my left there was a skylight that would serve me the purpose of being my entrance. I glanced down into the room that was beneath me and noticed that is was a large lab that housed varying types of machines.

Trying to remember what the blueprints said, I took my plasma and focused it at a high frequency in my index finger. I used it to cut a hole into the window pane. Carefully removing it, I slid myself through the hole and landed in the middle of the room with ease. I glanced around the room, my eyes glowing red. I listened carefully for any sounds off in the other parts of the building. Nothing but silence. I let out a breath and walked towards the area where the V-chip was.

It didn't take me very long to find the section of the building that housed the chip. I looked at the door slightly confused by it. On a plaque that was placed on the wood, the department's name was engraved onto it. _Department of Biological Technology_. Why would Drakken want something that involved biology? I frowned at this thought and entered into the laboratory. I was assaulted by the stench of death and fear.

I looked around the lab and noticed that there were several cages that ran along the right side, while to the left there was the lab equipment. In the centre though, there was a medical table. On top of it, there was a bloody mess of organs, limbs, and mechanical parts. I stepped forward and examined the contents on the table. I nearly gagged at the sight. There was, what I assumed to be, a person that had been shredded to pieces with their organs slipping off the table and metal parts sticking out of various places. The sight was horrifying in itself, but what caught my eye was that in the mouth of whatever was on the table, were fangs.

I backed away slowly, trying not to think too much about the sight before me. I ran to the side of the room that held the lab equipment and started tearing through it. I pocketed a few files for my own personal reference, if anything were to come of what I had seen in that room. I started ripping out drawers looking for the fucking chip. I had all but lost hope when I happened upon it in a locked drawer that I had broken into. Sighing in relief, I bolted out of the lab and pocketed the chip.

I was about halfway to the hoverpod when I smelt the most delicious scent I had ever smelled. It was strawberry vanilla cupcakes. My eyes dilated as I tried to find where the scent was coming from. I turned to all my sides, when I looked back to face the direction I had originally been heading, I laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had crimson red hair that fell over her shoulders, pale skin, and a lithe, yet athletic body. I raked my eyes over her from toes to head, noticing that she was wearing green cargos, black gloves, and a long sleeve belly top. When our eyes met, I noticed that her eyes were olive green.

I was about to step forward and growl, but she spoke before I could utter a word, making my whole body freeze.

"What do you think you are doing with that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kim Possible.**

**Thank you for all the follows. I am glad that you are all enjoying this so far. I have no idea where this might be heading, but it will become super dark compared to what Kim Possible is.**

**Warning: Violence and Shego with a penis. Also slight non-con in this chapter. **

I looked at the teenager in front of me, she was stunning and she had just asked me what I was doing there. I growled and bared my fangs. This child was going to try and question me. Hell fucking no!

"I'm stealing it. What's it look like?" I snarled and went to walk past the girl. She tensed and got into a fighting stance. Oh this was too good to be true. I laughed loudly as she stood there, ready to fight. She gave me a confused look, as though I was crazy for laughing at her. I smirked at her confusion and stepped a little closer to her. I lit up my hands and it caused the girl to flinch. I chuckled at this, her olive eyes were filled with terror.

My first reaction to her fear was to brag about it, but before that thought could enter my mind I felt the familiar burn in my throat. I licked my lips absently and felt my plasma dwindle. Her scent was overpowering and I wanted nothing more than to delve my fangs into her and taste the sweetness of her blood. As though she had read my thoughts, the girl backed up a little bit, but remained in her fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to fight me or something?" She questioned. I could hear her heart rate pick up a little. I smirked and bared my fangs. It was curious to me that she was not fazed by what I was. I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"I could fight you, but I have something more important to do," I stated, which caused the redhead to slouch a little. Why did she slouch? That's weird. I gritted my teeth. Why the fuck did it matter to me that she was disappointed I wasn't going to fight her. I needed to get this fucking chip to Drakken so that he can do his thing with it.

The redhead huffed, pulling me from my thoughts. Her brows were furrowed and she seemed to be pouting. Did she really want to fight that bad? I groaned in frustration, not wanting to be there anymore. I wanted nothing more than to find someone to fuck and eat after getting this stupid thing. But I decided to have a fucking conversation with the teen.

"Why so glum, chum?" This produced a giggle from the redhead and she gave me a small smile.

"I was hoping for a fight. I haven't had a good one in a while. And you seem like a worthy adversary." She grinned confidently and looked me over. "Plus I've never met a vampire before. I mean I have fought this guy that is slowly turning himself into a monkey but a vampire is ferociously cooler."

My jaw dropped and I stared blankly at the girl for several seconds. Did she just say it would be cool to fight a vampire? I could kill her in an instant if I wanted to. Even if I did fight her, she'd be badly broken afterwards anyways. The redhead looked at me even more puzzled than she already was. I stared at her and reluctantly got into a fighting stance. I don't know why I did it, but part of me felt that it would help me get out of their faster.

The redhead perked up a little bit and motioned for me to make the first move. I quickly moved closer and went for a sweep kick. She moved quickly out of the way and I skidded behind her. I got up in time for her to throw a punch at my face. I dodged with vampiric speed, which earned me a stunned look. I chuckled at this and brought my fist to her ribcage. There was a loud crunch as I connected with her. She let out a strangled scream and fell to the floor.

I smirked and kneeled beside her. "Don't mess with a vampire, Pumpkin. You will always lose." I turned to leave but there was a strangled sound from behind me. I turned and looked at the girl. She glared up at me.

"My name is Kim, not Pumpkin," she snapped before passing out from the pain I assumed she was feeling. I rolled my eyes and left Kim there. I ditched the hoverpod where it was and ran back to the lair. My mind was preoccupied with what I had seen on the medical table compared to the strange redheaded teen hero named Kim.

When I go back to the lair, I stormed into the lab and threw the chip at Drakken. He practically jumped out of his chair to catch it. I scoffed and entered my room. I threw the papers I had gathered on my bed, stripped and threw on a green and black dress. I didn't care if anyone was saw my extra appendage, I just wanted to eat and fuck someone. I stormed out of the lair and headed to the closest bar.

I found a sleazy looking one a few miles away from the liar. When I entered I was engulfed with the putrid smell of piss and stale booze. This was the place that I needed to be. Although the blood from these people was disgusting, they were always a good fuck. And I was craving getting my dick wet. I felt my member twitch slightly at the thought. I smirked to myself as a brunette walked up to me and touched my arm ever so slightly.

I turned to her and whispered in her ear, she giggled at me and nodded in agreement to my proposition. I grinned and my eyes glowed with hunger. She dragged me outside and into the alley beside the bar. When her lips crashed against mine, I was filled with a strange feeling of guilt. I shook it off as I trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. She moaned softly, and I ran my tongue along her pulse point.

I could feel the blood rushing through her veins and it made my mouth pool with saliva. My fangs enlarged ever so slightly. I could feel the brunette's hands wandering over my body, stopping when she felt the bulge through the fabric of my dress. She shifted my dress upwards to get better access to my cock. I groaned into her neck as I felt her hand wrap around it.

The brunette started to rub me slowly as I ran my hands over her body. I tore at the jeans she was wearing and threw them aside. She let out a yelp at the sudden action and I just growled with a massive grin on my face. She continued to stroke me and my hands found their way between her legs. The brunette groaned and spread her legs. God she was going to feel and taste so fucking good. My cock was throbbing and I need to put it in her. I removed her hand and shifted between her legs. I lifted her up and shoved my length into her. She practically screamed from the suddenness of my movement, since my cock was quite a bit larger than normal males.

I moaned at the tightness and warmth that enveloped my cock. For nothing but a meal she felt really good. I started to thrust into her as her hands wound themselves into my hair. I could feel her walls clench around me and I knew she was going to feel release soon. I grumbled to myself about that. No girl could ever last long with me. I normally had to drink their blood halfway through the fuck so that I could cum.

The brunette started to moan and thrash signaling her release. I sank my fangs into her neck and felt the warm liquid flow into my mouth I groaned and started to fuck her harder, my thrusts started to get uneven. She screamed and tried to push me off of her, but I bit harder and mercilessly moved in and out of her. She whimpered as she was starting to feel the effects blood loss. My cock hardened and I came inside her. I groaned and released my hold on her, but I continued to move myself in and out of her until I softened.

I pulled out of the brunette and adjusted my dress to cover myself. She looked at me with half lidded eyes and whimpered. Blood was dripping down her neck and I stared at it, licking my lips. My hunger had become insatiable the past few days. I clamped down on her again and started to drink from her again, anything that Drakken had said to me earlier that day all but vanished as I drained the brunette of her blood.

When I pulled away and left her lying dead on the ground, I felt something in myself being drawn to another place. Following the feeling, I found myself in front of a modern looking house in Middleton. I looked around, not too sure how I had gotten there or why I was there, but I could smell a familiar scent of vanilla strawberry cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kim Possible.**

**Wow 27 followers. I didn't expect that many people to like this. I'm glad you are enjoying it. And please review.**

**For those that are worried Kim is just going to suck when it comes to going up against Shego or any other vampires I put in this, don't worry. She can do anything. But she has to fail a few times for the plot's sake.**

**Warning: This contains violence and Shego with a penis. You have been warned.**

* * *

I blinked a few times to adjust to my surroundings. The smell of the redhead, Kim, was wrapping itself around me, pulling me towards wherever she was in the house. I rooted my feet to the ground, not wanting to move any closer. I scanned the area and noticed a light was on in a room on the upper level of the house. There was a shadow that seemed to be moving slowly through the room.

My muscles tensed and then forced me to walk towards the house. I gritted my teeth, angry that my body was moving against my will. I found myself in a tree that was directly across from the illuminated window. I had hoisted myself up onto a branch and gazed into the room. It was painted pink. Completely pink. No wonder she smelt like strawberries.

There was a closet to the far side of the room along with a night stand. There was a bed nest to the stand and it looked rather comfortable. It had a pale blue duvet on it and a few pillows towards the headboard. In the center of the bed was a Cuddle Buddy. I rolled my eyes as I tried to get a better look at the side closest to the window. There was a desk with what I assumed was a computer on it. Beside the desk in front of the window was a green bean bag chair.

I huffed as I watched Kim exit, what I concluded was a bathroom, and gingerly sit herself on her bed. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. I could see the whites of a bandage wrapped around her shoulder. As I continued to stare at her, she removed her top to reveal more bandages that covered her breasts and reached her belly button. My chest clenched at the sight and realized that my blow to her ribs was why she needed all those bandages.

I scowled at myself and growled softly. I wasn't feeling anything for this teenaged brat. Some hero if she didn't know the proper way to see a vampire when they are moving fast. I underestimated the audibility of my growl because Kim had gotten off of her bed and was heading to the window. I moved quick and hid myself in the leaves.

She opened the window and surveyed where I had just been. I inhaled her scent and sighed softly. She smelt really good. I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth. I also felt an unwanted twitch in my cock as I gazed at her. Finally giving up trying to find what had made the sound, Kim closed her window. I slid back into the place I had been. Just as I was about to settle back in, a red blur tackled me out of the tree from the window.

We landed on the ground with a grunt. My back hit the ground and I felt my bones creak from the impact. On top of me was Kim. She was panting from the impact, probably from the jolt to her ribs. She was still only in her sweats and I felt the unnecessary twitch again. I really shouldn't have worn the dress tonight.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed Kim off of me and got up. She looked at me distastefully, and I felt my stomach drop a little bit. I froze for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on with me. In front of me, Kim had assumed her fighting position, both hands clenched in fists. She rushed me and swung for my side. Coincidentally, the same side that I had broken several ribs in her was where she was swinging. I didn't move fast enough and her fist connected with my side. If I had the necessity to breath, the air would have rushed out of my lungs from the force of her punch.

I grunt as a few of my ribs cracked under the impact of her fist. I heard Kim yelp slightly has her hand crunched slightly from the impact. My ears perked up and my eyes shot over to the redhead's hand. She was holding her wrist and briefly inspected her hand, assessing the damage. Concluding that she was still able to fight, Kim rushed me once more, this time more aware of the damage I could do to her without actually hitting her. She brought her foot up for a roundhouse and I blocked it with the back of my wrist. I smirked at her, trying hard not to use my vampiric advantages.

Kim glared and me and moved fluidly to crack me across the face with a punch. I felt my jaw creak at the force and I grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand back from my cheek. My eyes narrowed and I bared my fangs at her. "Careful, Pumpkin. I can break you in an instant if I wanted to."

The fierce look in her eyes faded slightly as Kim allowed the words to sink in. She tried pulling her wrist away from me but I just tightened my grip. I could feel her bones waver under the pressure I was exerting on them.

"You're not fighting me all out?" Kim pouted, which threw me off guard because of the way that she did it. It was like she was pulling a fucking puppy dog pout in the middle of our fight. I glanced around to avoid the look. We were in her front yard and no one had come outside to stop the commotion we were probably making. I loosened my grip on her wrist, and glared at her. Kim looked taken aback at this and pulled her hand back to herself.

"Yes I am," I grumbled, "I can't exactly break the globetrotting teen hero, now can I?"

"Well… I guess not," she mumbled, then brightened up, "What if I found a way to fight you without getting broken? Then you could go all out."

I stared at her for a moment, my jaw hung slightly. What the fuck? How could she switch moods so fucking quickly? AND in the middle of a fight. It has been a while since I've had a good opponent. Maybe I could just go all out if she found a way to protect herself from getting too damaged.

Wait…

Why did I care if I broke the brat? I'm a fucking vampire for Christ sakes. I shouldn't care about what some adrenaline junkie teenager getting beaten to a pulp by me because she just needs another high. I mused about this for a few moments, but was snapped out of my thoughts when Kim huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What?"

"You're just being indecisive," She grumbled and crossed her arms, "Tell me yes or no, or finish this fight. I can deal with broken bones and bruises. I'm not scared of your advantages in a battle."

Again I just stared at her. She was confusing for a human and it seemed to intrigue me, pulling me closer to her. This revelation made my entire body tense as my red eyes found her olive ones. When our eyes made contact, there was a flash that glazed over my eyes slightly. I cleared my throat and shook my head. I had the overwhelming urge to make the redhead in front of me happy. I gritted my teeth and tried to step back, but my muscles wouldn't move.

Kim had a stupid look on her face. It was a mix between love struck and anger. She looked me over and flinched slightly. I assumed to wanted to move too, but couldn't. I made the motion to go towards her and my feet dragged slightly. I growled and stopped moving, giving into my urge to make the girl smile.

"Fine," I hissed, "Find a way that you won't be affected by me going all out. And we will continue this fight from where we left off."

Kim smiled brilliantly and nodded in understanding. I turned to head back home, when I felt her tug at my hand. When she touched me, it felt like electricity shot through me and settled itself into my heart and my core. My cock twitched and stiffened in such a way that I groaned silently. I jerked my hand away from her. Kim gave me a puzzled look.

"What's your name?" She mumbled, barely audible to the human ear.

"Shego."

"How do I get a hold of you to continue our fight?"

"I'll find you when you're ready."

"Oh… Okay."

I grunted at her last statement and began to walk away from her. I felt some magnet pull trying to force me to turn around and be near Kim. I ground my teeth and starting running towards the lair. It couldn't be. She couldn't be it. Why did it have to be her? As I sprinted in the direction of the lair, I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

Fuck…. Fuck…. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck…

Kim was my mate.

Fucking hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kim Possible.**

**Thank you for following and thanks for the reviews. I'm writing this in between writing The Long Road Ahead. So I hope that how I'm updating this is okay.**

* * *

It had been a few days since my second encounter with Kim. I was currently curled up in my bed, naked and trying to sleep. When I had gotten back to the lair, Drakken had gotten in my face about killing another girl. I snapped at him and nearly threw a face melting plasma blast at him. He hadn't tried to approach me for the past few days. I growled at myself and buried my face into my pillow.

I didn't want to move or do anything. Being away from Kim seemed to be the easiest thing to do. But it felt like I was dying from the inside out. I barely knew the fucking brat and I was curled up into a ball, in bed, like a fucking love sick puppy. I growled inwardly as Drakken walked into my room. He had been coming in every few hours for the past few days. Although he was a dolt with somethings, he was rather handy when it came to my vampirism.

When we found each other, I was nearly dying in an alleyway and he had just dropped out of college. Drakken was well versed in all things supernatural, which made his colleagues laugh at him. Although his blood didn't appeal to me, he did what he could and took me to his home. I've been in his debt ever since, even though I was on a contract with him, and stealing shit was my hobby now as a vampire, Drakken and I had a very humble beginning.

Drakken walked over to me and placed himself beside me on the bed. He clicked his tongue as he looked me over. He was ever funny enough to use a stethoscope to check my heart rate. I hated when he did that because it always made me laugh, albeit darkly. He grumbled and his brows furrowed. After a few moments, Drakken smiled.

"Found your mate?" The goofy grin on his face widened. I groaned and rolled over.

"Shut up, blue boy."

"You know you can't stay away from your mate once you've found them."

"I know… but she's human… and a fucking goody goody." I snarled near the end. As much as I liked Drakken being caring, he could be too goofy about it. I felt his hand rest upon my shoulder. But he pulled it away upon feeling the heat radiating off of me. Unlike most vampires, I wasn't ice cold. When I was human, my brothers and I were hit by a comet. I obtained the green power of plasma, and with that unnatural body heat. It transferred with me when I was turned. I looked at Drakken, my red eyes had all but turned black since I hadn't fed since I saw Kim. He gulped and frowned.

"Do I need to force feed you?"

I growled at him and bared my fangs. "Try it, and I'll rip out your throat."

"You need to eat though, Shego. At this rate, you'll deteriorate. And what about your mate, maybe she's feeling these side effects too. Don't you care about that?"

I flinched at the mention of Kim being in any sort of pain. I closed my eyes and huffed. Drakken was right. I should go and check on her and get my ass out of bed. I needed to feed most of all. I shifted in the bed and slid over to the edge.

"I'll go eat okay? Then I'll go check on the human."

Drakken frowned slightly, "Actually, you are going to feed and then you are going to help me acquire something that is vital to my plan."

I grumbled at this. Of course he would need me to do something for him after hiding away in my room for a few days. He thought it cheered me up, but going on a hunt helped more than his stupid plans. I crawled out of bed and put on my jeans, v-neck, and leather jacket. I glanced at Drakken and he nodded in acknowledgement that I was going out to have a meal. I left the lair and conveniently happened upon a leggy blonde that smelt bearable to eat.

I cornered her in a private and shaded space. When I sank my teeth into her and her blood touched my tongue, I almost threw up. It didn't taste sweet nor satisfy. It coagulated in my mouth and I spat it out. My throat burned and the leggy blonde scampered away from me. This wasn't good. I was thinking about finding another girl to feed on, but Drakken texted me to return to the lair.

When I got back, I glared at him for interrupting my attempt to eat. Drakken shrugged his shoulders and got into one of the hoverpods, he motioned for me to get in as well. I growled at him and assumed the controls. He looked over at me and noticed that my eyes were still black.

"Did you not eat?" He questioned.

"No… it tasted awful."

"Mmmm… Did the blood coagulate when it entered your mouth?"

I nodded.

Drakken muttered to himself as I started the hoverpod and started off in the direction of where we were going. I wasn't too sure what Drakken was muttering, but I was more curious as to why we were headed to a lab that was focused on making synthesized blood. I turned to question him when I noticed the look on his face. It was filed with glee and complete understanding of whatever he was thinking about. My brows furrowed and I tried to concentrate on my piloting.

It was a few hours later when we reached the lad. It was settled on an island that was surrounded by a tropical forest. I ground my teeth, knowing that it wouldn't be easy for us to get in. But then again, I did have vampire speed. As I settled the hoverpod, Drakken startled me by shouting in realization.

"You can't feed on anyone but your mate," he stated. I stared at him. What the fuck was he talking about? "That's why that stranger's blood coagulated in your mouth. When a vampire finds its mate, specifically a human, it can't drink from another human, ever again."

"So I have to eat from one single human? Does this happen with other things too?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be stuck with just having sex with Kim. At that thought, my chest clenched.

Fuck I hated having a mate…

Drakken had already left the hoverpod and I scrambled after him. "Answer my fucking question!" I snarled. He just kept walking towards the lab.

"You can't fornicate with anyone but her."

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me."

"If you do, it will feel like your cock is on fire, Shego. I wouldn't try it if I was you."

Great, just fucking great. I fumed about it all the way until we reached the lab. When we got there, I made quick work of the lock system and had us in. Drakken led the way to the area that he thought what he was looking for was. I followed silently, my mind focused on the things that he had told me. I didn't think finding a mate would be so fucking irritating.

We entered a room that reeked of medical sterilizer. I scrunched my nose at the smell as Drakken headed towards what I assumed to be a tank. He opened it and I was assaulted by the sickly sweet scent of blood. I wandered over to him and looked inside the tank. It was filled with crimson liquid and from what I could tell, various body parts. Drakken's eyes were wide and he backed away while I closed the lid. He began to scramble around the room looking for documents.

After he had grabbed what he needed, Drakken practically ran out of the room. I followed him quickly. As we reached the exit, I was halted by the familiar scent of Kim. There was another scent that followed hers and it reeked of nacho cheese. Drakken turned to look to see why I had stopped. I, myself, turned around to see Kim, in her mission attire, with a blonde haired, lanky boy standing beside her.

"Really, Shego?" Kim snipped, "I didn't think we would be seeing each other so soon."

I growled at her and stepped forward. Drakken laughed behind me. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me, Kim, or the blonde kid. I growled louder and that shut him up briefly before her looked at Kim. He cleared his throat and told me to look at her. Her appearance was different from the last time I had seen her. She wasn't full of life, but was pale and clammy and her heart beat was shallow. Kim looked as though she had been sick for weeks. I whimpered softly at the sight of my mate.

"So that's your mate?" Drakken asked, not even trying to whisper. He practically shouted it. I cringed and whipped around to punch him in the face, when I heard Kim step forward a little bit. I turned to see her stumble and lose her balance. Blondie didn't have a good enough reaction time, so when he tried to catch her, he stumbled and fell off to the side. I moved quickly and caught Kim just before she hit the ground. She looked at me with dull, glazed over olive eyes, and for the first time since meeting her, I felt the mate bond take full effect.

My whole body went rigid and I could feel Kim's muscles tense as well. I could feel my eyes go from black to their usual red, while Kim's eyes regained their brightness. I sighed in relief at the sight, and noticed that the colour had returned to her skin. She looked up at me slightly confused, but I knew she felt the bond forming.

Beside us, I could see Blondie shuffle closer, a pipe in his hand. I growled softly to warn him not to. He froze with the pipe raised in his hands. I looked ahead of me to see where Drakken was, but he was nowhere in sight. Of course he would bail when I was having a moment. Although it was a good distraction. I highly doubted I would get out of here without a fight, but I looked back at Kim and she was frowning at me.

I still had a firm hold on her from catching her and I straightened up, pulling her with me. Kim's body pressed flush against mine, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her. My cock twitched slightly and I backed away from her. There was now a good 10 feet between us. Blondie dropped the pipe with a clang and walked over to stand beside Kim. She was blushing profusely.

"Kim," Blondie said, "We need to go. The blue dude left with the documents." Kim looked away from me and looked at him.

"Huh? ... Oh yah… Drakken. Uhm… go and find him, Ron," She stammered and returned her gaze to me. I was standing with my hand on my hip, which was cocked to the side. I was trying to look sexy, but threatening, all while trying to hide my soon-to-be boner. Ron looked between us and scampered off in the direction he thought Drakken headed. My eyes raked over Kim's body and I smirked. This caused her to blush more than she already was.

"So what did he mean by 'mate'" she asked and took a step towards me.

"He means that you're like… my mate."

"Oh that is sooo helpful, Shego. Is that why I have been feeling weird for the past few days?"

I nodded, slowly.

"Mhm… Sooo I shouldn't kick your ass for making me feel that shitty?"

"You really think you can take me on?" I growled, "Plus I doubt it took you a few days to figure out how to fight me."

Kim smiled widely and dug in her pocket. She pulled out an object that looked like a bracelet that had five prongs coming out of it. She put it on, and the prongs elongated and went onto her fingers, securing at the fingertips. She put a similar looking device onto her other hand. I looked at them curiously as they extended steel armor up her arms. She fiddled with her shoes and I hear something whirring in them.

"I think I can manage. My brothers helped me with these, wanna see how they work?"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched as she blurred and appeared beside me. As so that's what the shoes do. Vampire speed. Kim pulled a sweep kick before I could react and I found myself falling towards the floor. With the same amount of speed as before, Kim slammed a fist into my stomach, cracking and possibly breaking a few of my ribs.

I crashed into the floor, cracking it and creating a dent. I looked up at Kim with awe and she just smiled widely. "Clever girl," I muttered. She stepped back and allowed me to get up. As I stood, I tackled Kim and pinned her to the ground. "But, not clever enough." I chuckled at the stunned look on her face. Kim's eyes glinted with mischievousness and she flipped me onto my back. I groaned when she straddled my hips. I could feel her warmth through my jeans, which only made my cock harden.

Kim's eyes widened at the feeling of my member between her legs. She tried to move off of me, but I kept her there with my hands on her hips. She whimpered a little bit. "Stay," I muttered. Kim simply nodded and leaned forward so that her face was close to mine. I inhaled her scent and almost went for her throat. I hadn't eaten in a few days and her scent was intoxicating. As though she knew what I was thinking, Kim pulled her hair to one side and pressed her neck against my lips.

The feeling of her pulse against my lips drove me crazy and I sank my fangs into her flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned as her blood touched my tongue. The gentle caress of the liquid running down my throat, soothed the burning in it. Kim let out a whimper from me biting her neck. I let out a soft growl, causing her to lean further into me to feel the vibrations of it in my chest. I drank as much as I could before Kim's breathing became ragged. I whined as I pulled away from her neck, watching as blood slowly seeped out of the wounds I had created. I licked at the wound, stopping the flow of blood.

I let my head fall against the floor because we hadn't moved from our original positions. Kim laid against my chest. She was still straddling my hips, and the taste of her delicious blood had me stiff as a board. I groaned at the thought and shifted beneath her. I heard a soft moan escape Kim's lips and I looked at her, my red eyes boring into her.

Kim flinched slightly at the sight of my eyes, then she remembered what had just transpired. The olive in her eyes was slightly glazed from the loss of blood. I shifted again to try and move her beside me, but at the shift, our hips ground into each other. I groaned, while she let out another soft moan.

Fuck why was this so fucking difficult….

"Maybe I should move off of you without your help," Kim muttered.

I nodded as she shifted her weight in such a way that I could feel her every movement, yet she felt nothing. Getting to her feet, Kim looked around momentarily and glanced down at me. I was still in the miniature crater that she made with my body. I sat up onto my elbows and watched as Kim's eyes scanned down my body, widening at the bulge that was evident in my pants.

"So, Drakken said something about me being your mate right?" Kim asked. I scoffed, she really wanted to do this small talk thing.

"Yes… well it's like soul mates," I mumbled.

"And what if I reject it?"

"Then we die."

"Well… that's so the drama."

I got to my feet and gave her a perplexed look. "Do you not feel anything genuine for me?"

Kim blanked on the question. She stood frozen in place for a moment, before she visibly relaxed. She bit her lower lip and tugged on her gloves. I watched with awry amusement. Huffing, Kim's face became very whimsical.

"I have genuine feelings for you…. They are just confusing. I have never liked another female before…. But then again you aren't entirely a chick, right?"

I scoffed at this and rolled my eyes. Of course the little teen was rationalizing her feelings for me. "I have both a penis and a vagina, if that is what you are asking."

She let out a visible sigh and I got a little closer to her. Kim stayed still and watched as I moved closer to her until my breath was against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "Maybe you should kiss me before you decide whether you want my cock, pussy, or both" I heard her breath hitch at my comment and I pulled away chuckling.

I was taken aback when I felt soft warm lips press against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the passion and warmth that spread through me. I kissed Kim back and felt her press her tongue against my lip. I willingly opened my mouth and our tongues started battling the other for dominance. I soon felt Kim's hands drifting across my body, one hand was rested at the nape of my neck. My hands resided on her hips. I felt the hand that was wandering my body drift lower, down my abdomen and to the hem of my pants. I growled softly, wanting nothing more than to feel her hand or mouth on my member.

There was a loud thumping in the distance that sounded like someone running. Kim pulled away from me immediately, uttering a "Sorry" before slamming me up against the wall near us. I grunted in pain and watched as the blonde buffoon, Ron, came jogging into the room.

"I couldn't find him, KP. Oh… I see you handled her."

Kim just smirked. I grumbled under my breath, "Didn't handle anything I wanted her to though…"Kim pushed me into the wall a little bit more, and I felt my ribs start to shatter under the pressure. I coughed and felt a little bit of blood enter my mouth.

If she keeps this up, I'll be throwing up her delicious blood.

"Yes I did," Kim stated in an all too cheery voice, "You should go get the Jeep, Ron. Then we can take this one to the authorities."

The buffoon nodded and sauntered out of the building to retrieve the vehicle. Kim spun around and let go of me, capturing my lips as she released me. I grinned into the kiss. She was already finding it hard to not touch me. Side effects of the 'being mates thing'. I pulled away momentarily.

"I'm not letting you take me to the authorities, Princess."

"I didn't think you would… But I have a feeling you are going to need to deal with that monster in your pants."

If I could blush, I would have. I cleared my throat and shifted so that she couldn't see the bulge. "I… can… handle it myself later." At my statement, Kim pouted and kissed my jaw.

"How about you come to my place later tonight and I can deal with it for you?"

Holy Fuck!

"I mean if you can hold off jerking it for that long," a sly smirk played across her lips as she licked them. "I'll be able to tell if you did touch yourself, so please don't."

Kim batted her eyes and walked away before I could respond. My jaw was slack and I couldn't believe what had just happened. But thankfully for me, I was getting laid tonight.

**AN: Sorry this is being updated slowly, I am studying for exams right now and I am trying to finish a very excruciatingly long chapter for The Long Road Ahead. I am always writing a fanfic for The 100 about Raven Reyes and Abigail Clarke... Because Rare Pairs... and they have chemistry... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The intense sexiness of Shego and Kim. Sorry it took so long to write. Thank you to everyone that is following this story. Special thanks to Only-Looking and nathe123456 for the reviews. They have helped with the plot of this story.**

**PS I am not too good at sex scenes just yet. So I apologize if this is a little silly.**

I sat in my room, resisting the urge to jerk myself off. Kim had left me in such a riled up state before she left. I tried pacing my room, but it was painful to move around too much. Sitting was just making it worse. I threw myself off of the bed and checked the clock. It was getting close to 10 pm and Kim hadn't exactly told me a specific time to be at her place at. Grumbling, I found myself in the shower.

I was reacting like a teenager, with how horny and hard I was. I glanced down at my cock and cringed at the girth that it had reached. Flaccid I was about 7 inches, but when I was hard, I was closer to 9 inches. Right now, I felt like I had suddenly grown to 10 inches. I was pretty sure that if I had balls, they would have been swollen to the point of suffocating themselves. I washed my body thoroughly, trying hard not to touch my erection. By the time I got out of the water, it was 10:30.

I put on some black sweatpants, the loosest I could find, but even then I was creating a tent in them. I scowled and threw on a hoodie, not caring to put on a tank top or a bra. As far as I knew, I was actually overdressed. I exited my room and was just about to head to the door when I was stopped by Drakken. He had a stupid look on his face which was close to resembling a grin. I shot him a glare and tried to side step around him. He moved in my way and grinned wider.

"Going to see your mate?" Drakken waggled his eyebrows at me. I growled softly, warning him to stop pressing the issue. He didn't listen. "Make sure to use protection. Since she's your mate, you can impregnate her." At this point he threw a box of condoms at me. "Because I know you don't have anything. And good god woman, make sure you ease the poor girl onto it." He looked down at my crotch before walking away.

My mouth was agape at what had just transpired and I ran out of the lair. I blurred to Kim's house and sat in the tree just outside her window. I could see the fiery redhead arguing with the buffoon named Ron. I didn't feel like eavesdropping, but it looked like it was a lover's quarrel. I raised my brow at the scene playing out before me.

Kim had her hands on her hips, cocking to the right. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Ron was flailing his hands about as though he was trying to emphasis his point. His face was beet red and he looked as though he was about to do something stupid. I moved slightly just in case he was, but Kim jerked her arm towards the door and the buffoon sauntered out. There were tears brimming in his eyes as he left. Kim turned around and I could see that she was upset, but not as upset as the boy.

She approached the window that I was staring into and brightened up at the shadow of me in the tree. I smiled back, warmth spreading through me at her happiness. I shifted in the tree and jumped onto the window sill. My cock straining in my pants and practically saluting Kim. She licked her lips at the sight of the tent in my sweats. "Glad you could finally make it," She mumbled and grabbed the collar of my hoodie to pull me into the room.

I moved with her and found myself sitting on the edge of her bed, my sweats being pulled down. I placed my hands on Kim's, halting her. "You know, it's nice to kiss your mate before you touch me there," I growled softly, pressing my lips against hers. Kim moaned into the kiss and straddled me. I smirked into the kiss and placed my hands on her hips. We were kissing passionately now and I could feel Kim starting to slowly grind into me. She pulled back when she needed oxygen. Her eyes had darkened with not just lust but passion as well. Her hips ground into me further and I had to hold back a groan.

"Mmm… Shego, I think I've teased you enough…" Kim panted, running her hands closer to the middle of my thighs. "By teasing you, I'm teasing myself. And Ron… Ugh… Don't get me started on the shit that he tried and never worked."

I felt my whole body stiffen at the thought of the buffoon even touching my mate. Kim looked at me puzzled and placed her hand on my jaw, her touch sending electricity through me. "I know you want to claim me, Shego. Go ahead and do it."

Kim slid off my lap and positioned herself in front of me on her knees. She removed my sweats as I removed my hoodie. My cock twitched at the cold air as it was released from the cloth prison it had been in. It sprang up and stood at attention for Kim. Her eyes got darker as she bit her lip. Her eyes ran across my body and she brought a hand up to stroke me.

She placed it at the base of my shaft and pulled up upwards. I groaned at the sensation and tried to keep my hips still as she brought her hand back towards the base from the tip. Kim stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of me before pulling the full tip into her mouth. I moaned loudly at the warmth as I felt her tongue traced circles around it. Her hand was working the base of the shaft as her other hand found the slick folds of my other part. I was about to stop her, when I felt her slip two fingers into me while taking in half of my cock into her mouth.

I tensed slightly around her fingers and bucked my hips upwards. I could feel the moist heat of her tongue working itself around my member. Kim worked me inside her mouth and with her fingers. I could feel myself being brought closer to the edge. Grunting, I shifted enough to push myself further into her mouth. I hit the back of her throat and moaned as she swallowed, putting pressure on it. Kim had removed her fingers from me and moved her hand between her legs. She let out a stifled moan as she began to touch herself.

Kim pulled me further down her throat, like it wasn't a difficulty. My eyes widened at the sensation and I knew I was going to blow soon. She kept bobbing her head up and down on my member and I gritted my teeth as she moaned, her throat constricting around me. Warm liquid shot out of my tip and straight into Kim's stomach. I groaned as she pulled away, licking my tip of any excess cum.

"Fuck…" I moaned as Kim laid back on the floor and removed her shorts, spreading her legs to show me her ministrations. She was rubbing hard short circles on her clit with one hand, and the other was pushing two fingers into her wet folds. I felt myself get hard almost instantaneously as I grabbed my member. Kim scowled at me as she moaned softly.

"Don't… touch… yourself," she panted as her body went tense as she climaxed quickly. She scrambled to her feet and removed her top just as swiftly. Her breasts were perky, yet full. I reached out to grab them. Kim batted my hands away playfully, giggling as she straddled my hips.

"Kimmie…." Her name slipped from my lips as I felt the moisture and heat from between her legs hitting my member. She pressed her lips against mine to quiet me. She forced her tongue into my mouth as she grinded down on me. My cock was between her silken folds as she rubbed her wetness along my length. I kissed down her jaw and to her neck. My throat had been on fire since I had gotten there and I wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her blood. I bit down on her neck roughly and could feel a few trickles of the sweet liquid touch my lips.

Kim moaned and rocked against me harder. I could feel her entrance tightening and it sent me into a frenzy. I bit down harder and felt her blood flow more freely into my mouth, Kim's hands were in my hair as I lifted her up and settled my tip at her entrance. I felt her whole body shiver and tense up all at the same time.

"Shee… Shego… put it in… Please…" Kim panted out the words desperately, and in my frenzy, I didn't care about how slow I went. I pressed my tip further into her and almost came at the sensation. I was told by Drakken that the first time with your mate was like having your very first time all over again. I looked into Kim's eyes and they shone with approval as I questioned her. Although I was frenzied I had half a mind to at least get her approval before I pushed my whole length into her. We both gasped and I felt her walls clench around me. I reattached my mouth to the wound I had created and drank from Kim a little more before I felt her move up and down on me. Her hands were in my hair and I had my nails digging into her back as I thrust deeper into her. She was letting out small whimpers as I moved inside her feverishly.

We were moving in sync now. I was trying not to grunt as I moved into her as Kim pushed down on me. I growled softly and flipped her onto her back, so that I was standing at the edge of the bed, Kim's hips angled upwards with her legs on my shoulders. I stifled a yelp at the new angle and pushed myself into her roughly. I bottomed out in her in one thrust and moved slow and hard. Kim was bucking her hips in rhythm with me. Her walls were clenching around me, getting ever tighter as I moved in and out of her.

Kim was gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles had turned white. We were panting, as sweat was dripping down our bodies. I don't know how long I had been in her before I felt her walls flutter around my member. My hips were rocking unevenly now as I was about to reach my own release. I growled silently as Kim gasped and screamed my name as she climaxed, her walls suffocating me as I tried to move faster in her with difficulty. As Kim came down from her high, I could feel myself reaching mine.

I was moving against her, hard and fast, not caring if I was going to bruise her from the force I was exerting. Kim started to whimper and she pulled me down to kiss her. She bit my lip as our lips collided and I moaned as I felt myself twitch inside her, about to release myself in her. My mind triggered to what Drakken said about the condoms and I panicked momentarily. I moved to pull out of Kim but she clung onto me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't stop… please… Cum in me."

I groaned into her neck, "Kimmie… I can't…"

"Yah you can…. Just let go, Shego… its safe." Her hips bucked up against mine and I let out a final gasp before releasing myself into her. Kim moaned loudly as I collapsed onto her. I was still coming as she shifted us into a more comfortable position on the bed. She was flexiable enough to keep me in her while we moved. It caused pressure on me and I groaned into her neck, biting into it to drink from her again.

Kim ran her hand through my hair as I finally came down from my climax. She pulled my arm around her so she could use it as a pillow. We were both panting as we faced each other. Kim kissed me softly and grinned proudly. I smirked back at her before exhaustion took me over and I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The dream will be explained later! The plot of this is rather dark and I'm trying to get all cute fluffiness out of the way first. So the V-Chip and mangled bodies from the lab will be explained more as well. And yes the dream and the lab are linked in a way.**

_I was surrounded by brimstone and fire. I was standing on a platform on top of a crumbling pillar. Liquid magma was slowly sloshing bellow me as smoke billowed upwards towards the blackened sky. I was choking on the thick clouds as I scanned the area. I didn't know where I was and it was getting harder to stay focused the more smoke I inhaled. It was searing my lungs. _

_I coughed and continued to figure out where I was. The rock pillar was crumbling faster, sinking into the liquid heat beneath me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. I gagged as more brimstone and smoke entered into my system. Everything was going black around me and before I sank away into nothingness, I saw a clawed hand reach out towards me._

I shot up in Kim's bed, my fangs bared and my hands lit. I glanced around in the darkness, trying to get my bearings. I heard the soft sound of a heartbeat beside me and I looked over to see the crimson mane of my mate. I relaxed slightly, not sure what to think of the dream that I had just had. I grimaced at the thought of the scenery that my mind had conjured up. I had never been anywhere as horrifying as that. When I died and became a vampire, I wasn't even sent to hell. Some old guy that looked like Dracula approached me and gave me the rundown of what my life was going to be like.

I extinguished my hands and curled up into Kim. She was a little cold from the amount of blood that I had drained from her. My heat caused her to stir in her sleep and wiggle around in my arms. She opened her eyes and gave me a panicked look. No doubt because of my glowing red eyes. I gave her a toothy grin and kissed her gently. She immediately relaxed in my arms. I thought about what had happened a few hours ago, my cock twitching ever so slightly. My mind went to her comment before we passed out.

"Why is it okay for me to cum inside of you? Aren't you afraid of being with child?" I blurted out. Kim giggled and pressed her lips against my jaw briefly.

"I kinda had Wade and my brothers create a kind of anti-vampire mating thing. It's like birth control, but specifically made to combat your sperm." She blushed profusely while she was explaining this. Clearly, it was awkward for her to ask her brothers and this Wade person to create something like that. "So, you can't… impregnate me…so you can cum in me all you like." Her voice dropped and octave and it got sexy. I grinned slightly and felt myself harden at the way her tone shifted.

"Good to know," I muttered and pressed against her. She gasped as my length grazed between her thighs. I nipped her neck and trailed kisses along it and up her jaw, before placing a kiss against her lips. She groaned into my mouth before pulling away and wrapping her hand around my member. I hissed in pleasure and bucked my hips softly into her grasp. I halted in my movement when I heard someone coming up the steps from what I assumed to be the living room. Kim gave me a confused look and tried to continue moving her hand on her own but I shook my head and motioned towards the door. Her eyes got wide and she whined softly, releasing me.

I moved out of the bed swiftly and changed into my clothes before hiding in her closet. Ironic, I know. But I did so in just the nick of time because the blonde buffoon, Ron, walked into the room. I growled softly because I knew Kim was naked in bed and the boy was standing there not giving a fuck about it. I held back every urge to lunge at him, especially since Kim and I had just mated. The look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and anger. I assumed he could smell the sex that was thick in the air.

"What the fuck, Kim!?" Ron snapped, "You break up with me and go fuck someone else?" I could feel his anger from where I was, and I was not too pleased with it. Every fiber of my being was telling me to go rip out the bastard's throat, but I fought it, knowing both Drakken and Kim would chastise me for it. Kim just glared at Ron as he continued his ranting. "Who was it? Were you cheating on me?!" Ron's voice was getting louder, and I listened past it to see if there was anyone else in the house that could hear him. Thankfully there was no one.

"No, Ronald, I did not cheat on you. Yes I may have slept with someone else after I broke up with you, but it was because it was someone that I could actually see myself sleeping with. Unlike you. You are still too goddamn immature to handle trying to get into bed with me. About who it was, I'm not telling you specifically who, just that I was made for them and they were made for me. Now if you would kindly get the fuck out of my bedroom and house, I will be able to sleep. Because I didn't get any last night." Kim had snapped. And it was evident on the buffoon's face that she had never snapped on him like this. He was stuck between doing something rash and actually listening to her. Luckily for him, he left.

I waited until I heard him exit the house and speed away on what I could only imagine to be a motorized scooter, I exited the closet and looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at me and motioned for me to get into bed. I slid into the bed with my clothes still on. "Mmm, you can take them off," she mumbled while kissing my neck and jaw. I smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sadly, Pumpkin, I've got to get back to my place. As much as I would love to stay here and make love to you for hours, but my boss is going to be wondering where I am." I wiggled out of her bed and grasp, placing a kiss against her lips.

"Okay…" Kim pouted and kissed me back, "But promise you will come back soon?"

I smiled at that. "I can't stay away from you, Kimmie. It's impossible." I jumped out her window and headed back to the lair. I was hoping Drakken didn't't have anything too crazy for me to do, because I was already missing Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah! Shego I see you are home in one piece," Drakken said as I walked through the door to the lab. I growled at him and sat down on the sofa that was across from him. He was doing something on his workshop table. I couldn't tell what it was other than the fact that it smelt like blood.

"What are you doing?" I shifted so I was sitting crossed legged and raised my eyebrow. Drakken froze in what he was doing and gathered everything rather quickly, hiding it from my view. I rolled my eyes and moved fast enough to grab the V-chip from him. It was soaked in blood and I sniffed it for good measure. It wasn't Drakken's blood, or any of the henchmens. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Drakken. "Whose blood is this?"

"I… erm.. Hahah… Shego you must understand that this is for research," he started stammering, backing away as he did so.

"Whose blood?" I bared my fangs this time, reaching towards the chip with my tongue. If he wasn't going to tell me, I might as find out myself.

"Don't!" Drakken yelped and lunged at me. I caught him midair with a swift kick to his midsection. Coughing and sputtering on the ground, Drakken looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and threw the V-chip at him. He caught it in shaking hands and looked at me, his eyes were wide and full of fear. He mumbled something that I just barely caught.

"You did what?!" I snarled and slammed him against the wall by his throat. "You said you would never use my blood for your fucking experiments!" I could feel his windpipe crushing beneath my hand, and as much as I love Drakken as a father, I was feeling glee with the feeling in my hand. He choked on his words trying to talk to me as I squeezed his throat tighter. I could feel his hands clawing at me arm. I could hear his heart slowing to a stop. I dropped him and backed away.

"I'm sorry… Shego… It's… the only… thing that will make it….work… It's to… create vampires…" Drakken was coughing and wheezing the entire time. I growled at him and my entire body was shaking at his admittance. My hands were lit and my plasma was sparking around not only my hands but my body too. The green arcs were causing the room to get increasingly warmer.

"Why do you need to create vampires!?" I advanced on Drakken, seething in fury that I knew I couldn't control. But I wasn't caring at this point.

"There are many applications to having a synthesized vampire…" Drakken gulped, beads of were running down his face from the heat I was generating. In the background I could hear some of the lab equipment spark and snap from the heated pressure. "Shego, you must understand… I am merely trying to make it easier for me to take over the world."

"I need to understand! You need to understand you fucking blue skinned bastard! You cannot control a vampire! You cannot unleash upon the fucking world something that evil!" I was growling everything out at this point and the lights were flickering around us from the waves of heat radiating off of me. "Who made that fucking V-chip anyways?" I snatched it from Drakken's grasp, burning him in the process. I inspected it carefully while he howled in pain as his skin slowly seared off of his body.

I looked at the logo on the chip. It was a capitalized v with a swirl of blue around it. The rest of the logo read: Actula. I huffed angrily, I'd never heard of a company called Vactula, and this particular chip had come from the Middleton Science Center. I crushed the chip in my hand and felt the metal and components melt in my hand. I tossed the little wreckage at Drakken as he was curled up in the fetal position, holding his burnt arm close.

"I'll be gather my effects tonight. I expect you to take that burn as a warning to never come near me again. And just to clarify, in case you get any fucking ideas, that includes going near my mate." I heard a loud fwoop as one of the machines in the room sparked and combusted into flames. I growled at Drakken as a good measure and left the lab.

I needed to figure out who or what this Vactula place was and why they were creating mircochips to create vampires. What can I say, I can be a good guy sometimes. But first I had to calm myself down. I was running through the forest that was close to the lair, trying not to set anything on fire. It was dark by the time I had cooled down enough to go back to the lair and gather my things, which actually wasn't much.

When I entered the lab, it was still a little hot from my freak out and most of the equipment had been semi melted. I growled loudly enough so that if Drakken was still in the lair he would hear me and not come near. I felt my body sky rocket in heat as I entered my bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag, stuff my clothes into it. I looked around for anything else I might have needed, but there wasn't. I sighed. Although I hated Drakken for what he had done, I was going to miss him.

I headed out the window this time and walked towards Kim's. Although I knew it wouldn't… well couldn't be a permanent arrangement, I was going to crash there. But I wasn't going to do so sneaking around. I took my time getting to her place. Approaching the front door, I noticed that there were five heartbeats, compared to just Kim's. I knocked the door and waited. I heard footsteps approach and the sweet sound of Kim's voice. I grinned from ear to ear as she opened the door.

Kim's eye went wide with shock and she launched herself at me, latching her lips onto mine. I kissed her back and let go of my duffel bag, trying to keep myself balanced from her sudden attack. I heard two sets of feet approaching us and then the sound of two teenage boy voices.

"I wonder if that's the vampire," I heard one say. I opened my eyes and saw two identical brown haired sixteen year olds in jeans and white shirts standing at the doorway. One of them brightened up at the sight of my eyes.

"I believe it is." The other said. They high fived and grinned widely.

"Hickabickaboo…"

"Hoosha."

* * *

**So! Drakken is out for now. Who or what is Vactula? And we will now have Jim and Tim with us for the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick little chapter. I have been dealing with a lot of personal stuff right now. But the next chapter will have the interaction with the twins. Also I will be working more on The Long Road Ahead very soon.**

"Jim… Tim, get outta here!" Kim shouted, pushing me behind her after she unlocked lips with me. The twins, which I found out later that Jim was the one in green and Tim was the one in red, just shook their heads and stared intently at me. I raised my eyebrow at them, curious as to why they were so curious about a vampire. Kim was shouting at them, when her parents came towards the door.

Her father cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Kim. "What's up with the ruckus, Kimmie-cub?" I had to bite my tongue at that nickname. It failed because I snorted and smirked. Kim smacked my arm and glared at me. She turned to her dad with a sweet smile of her face.

"Nothing dad, just the Tweebs being annoying," Kim said and glared at her brothers. "And well… Shego stopped by." I could smell the blush that covered her cheeks. Her father smiled knowingly as did her mother. I approached them and put out my hand.

"As your daughter stated earlier, I'm Shego," I introduced myself as both her father and mother shook my hand.

"James, and this is my wife, Anne. Pleasure to meet you Shego. We've heard quite a bit about you today. You seem to have our daughter in quite the mood."

"Although she never told us about your condition," Anne interjected. I stared at her blankly. "That you have lack of pigmentation in your eyes. It's curious, I've only ever seen it in Albinos."

"Oh that, yah… It's not something I am very used to having to explain. I don't even know why they are like that." I smiled sincerely, and drifted back over to Kim. Jim and Tim had their eyes glued to me the entire time. I heard Kim mutter under her breath, loud enough that I could pick it up.

"They are trying to figure out what makes you, well you. They are going to ask if they can test out your abilities." I nodded and smiled at the twins, as a sign of giving them permission. They high fived and scampered into the house excitedly. I chuckled softly at the display. Kim grabbed my hand and motioned towards my duffle bag.

"As you can see, Shego got kicked out of her place, and was wondering if she could stay here for a bit, until she got her own place," Kim stated to her parents, who surprisingly didn't scowl at her. I looked down sheepishly, not really sure what to do with myself. I had never had to deal with the scrutiny of parents before.

"I guess she can stay, but no funny business from either of you," I heard Kim's mom say. I smiled softly as I looked up and thanked her for her hospitality. Kim jumped and hugged her parents.

"You guys are the best! Come on Shego! We'll get you settled in." Kim grabbed my bag and my hand, dragging me into the house and up the stairs to her room. She dropped my bag by the door to her room, simultaneously pushing me towards the bed and exposing her neck. My eyes grew huge and lunged at her slightly. The anger that had fueled the meltdown at Drakken's had increased my hunger tenfold even though I had drank from Kim last night. I sank my teeth into her neck and drank happily.

Kim whimpered softly and leaned against me. Her nails dug into my back as she gripped onto me. I could smell her arousal starting and my mouth watered a little bit more than it had before from her blood. My member twitched and I pulled away from Kim's neck. Her hand immediately went to the growing bulge in my pants. Groaning, I put my hand on hers.

"Not right now, Kimmie. No funny business just yet."

"Ugh… Fine…" Kim mumbled and kisses me softly.

"Do you know anything about a company named Vactula?" I sat down at the end of Kim's bed. She sat beside me and leaned against me.

"Mmm I've never heard of them, maybe I can get Wade to look it up for me." She kissed me and got up, going to her desk where her phone was. She picked it up and sent a message to the person called Wade. She wandered back over to me, wiggling her hips. I grinned and pulled her into my lap.

"So, I've met the family. I think I should let your brothers poke and prod at me," I mumbled into Kim's neck, licking absently at the wound I had created. I felt Kim huff and rest her chin against my shoulder.

"But I don't want them experimenting on my mate," Kim huffed exasperated that she wasn't going to get laid anytime soon. I moved her from my lap and stood up, heading to the door.

"You might as well show me where they are, Kimmie. I have a feeling this will be an interesting conversation."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this was a long time coming but I have been busy moving. As well as being obsessed with RWBY. So there might be a fanfiction for that. I am still working on TLRA as well. So Sorry for the wait.**

"So Shego…"

"How did you become…"

"A vampire?" The twins asked me in complete sync, which I was starting to find irritating.

"I got bit by another vampire," I stated as Jim and Tim circled around me, looking at me in length. Kim was at the other side of the room that we were in. Her arms were crossed and she looked rather nervous as her brothers continued to inspect me. I looked at her a little concerned. Tim noticed this and smiled widely.

"Don't worry about her, Shego," he said, a note of laughter in his tone, "She's just worried that we'll start asking you about whether or not the drug we made for her worked."

"So did it?" Jim piped up as he opened my mouth and inspected my fangs. Tim shone a light in my eyes at the same time, rendering me unable to answer.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Tweebs," Kim snapped.

Jim pulled away from me, as did Tim, both sporting bewildered looks. "Yes it is! We need to know if it can combat her stuff, so that you don't get pregnant while mating with her."

Kim blushed furiously, and I started to laugh. She glared at me and I started laughing more. "You explained your sex life to your brothers? For scientific purposes?" At this point I was gasping for air I was laughing so hard. I would have liked to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"Shego… it's so not the drama," Kim said, her face getting redder, "like you said it was for scientific purposes. And they were the only ones I could really turn to about anything involving you."

"It was actually…"

"Quite gross to hear about…"

"But it was fun to learn more about the supernatural." The twins interjected.

I smirked and waggled my eyebrows at Kim. She blushed more and looked down. I could smell her arousal from where I was. I looked at the twins, my eyes slightly darker than normal. "Are you done looking at me for now?"

"Not just yet…"

"Kim said that you have powers…"

"Can we see?"

I sighed slightly and lit my hands up. The twins eyes grew huge and they moved closer to inspect my hands. I inched up the heat just enough so that they would try to touch it. But of course one of them did and it burned him slightly. They moved away from me and I moved towards Kim, my hands no longer glowing. She leaned against me and whispered into my ear, "That is extremely awesome and sexy."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before looking at the twins. "We all good here for a while?"

They nodded and moved towards what I assumed was work table. Kim led me back upstairs and to the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. The smell of food hit my nose and I almost gagged. It had been a while since I had been near regular food. And it smelled atrocious to me. I leaned into Kim so that her scent drowned out the smell of food. I noticed her mother, Anne, look at me curiously. I smiled weakly and pulled away slightly from Kim.

"Are you to hungry for dinner?" Anne asked sweetly. Kim nodded with enthusiasm and I just stared blankly forward. I wasn't sure how to answer and saying I was sick to a doctor would be an unwise decision for me to make. Anne stared at me pointedly, and I meekly nodded. I moved back towards Kim so that we were touching. Her scent was making it so I didn't throw up.

"Well it will be ready in a little while, if you would like to get Shego settled in."

Kim jumped on that and dragged me back into her room. I could hear her heart rate picking up and I felt my mouth water. Closing and locking the door behind us, Kim pushed me onto her bed and started kissing my neck. I groaned softly. I had been semi-hard since Kim had been all over me before we had seen her brothers. I pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her, one hand running along her taut stomach.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

"Ugh… Wade…" Kim grumbled and moved o grab her phone. "What's the sitch?"

On the screen of the phone was a portly African American boy around the age of 15. He was surrounded by a number of computer screens in the background. I raised my eyebrow at the image of him and he just stared at me.

"Uhmmm…. Kim?" He said, "Is that your vampire friend?"

"Yup," Kim said with a huge grin. "Do you have info for me, or are you just really bad at timing?"

"Uh… Sorry about the timing, but yes I do have some information for you. Seems that this Vactula is a company that has its roots in a lot of science departments. They range from robotics to genetics. But there was one problem with getting into their system. They have a department called Biological Technology. The security surrounding that department is even tough for me to crack."

"Biological Technologies is where I stole that chip from for Drakken," I chimed in. "What they had in there was disturbing. Even for a vampire to see."

"Middleton Science Center doesn't have a Biological Technology wing. Does it?" Kim inquired to Wade. The young male scrunched his face in concentration as he started typing on the keyboards in front of him. I watched silently as his expression deadpanned.

"No there is no such department there."

I growled softly. I had just been there a few days ago grabbing that fucking microchip for Drakken. I moved off of the bed and towards Kim's window. She looked at me with concern, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back there and figuring out what the fuck could be going on."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Shego," Wade's voice came from the device in Kim's hand, "There might be a very good reason why they don't have it in their systems."

I merely nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see. But Kim could and she hung up on him and moved towards me. "Can we go later? I really don't think it will make a good impression on my parents if we just run off before dinner."

I furrowed my brow and was about to object when Kim made the most offending expression I had ever seen. She was pouting. Her eyes were big and round, extenuating her olive ees and her lip quivered ever so slightly. The way that her arms were caused her biceps to squish her breasts together. I looked at her chest and saw the cleavage poking through. I gritted my teeth to stop both the drool and immense guilt from coming up.

"Fine, we will wait. But I can't exactly eat human food. How are we gonna deal with that, Princess?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Well can you eat it and then throw it up?" Kim whispered as we headed down the stairs for dinner.

"I can but it wouldn't be easy for me to keep a straight face while eating it," I grumbled. "Human food tastes like ash to me."

Kim placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. She pushed her shirt down just enough to show her breasts and I inhaled sharply. I wasn't sure about what she was trying to do but my fangs sprouted and I leaned forward to bite her. She whimpered softly as my fangs brushed against her skin then dug in fast with a forced snap. Her blood poured into my mouth and I drank slowly. I had taken too much from her already today and I didn't want her to pass out during dinner.

I pulled away and licked the wound to close it before pulling Kim's shirt back up to cover the marks. She sighed happily and skipped down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Before heading down, I fixed my clothes so that if they were disheveled they wouldn't be and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. As I made my way down the rest of the stairs, I could hear Kim and her brother's having a conversation.

"So we need…"

"To know how…"

"It went. Did the…"

"Drug work?" The twins said, with the creepiest amount of sync I had ever heard.

"Yes it did," Kim replied, "Would you two stop finishing each other's sentences? It is really unnerving."

"No…"

"Can do.."

"Sis."

"Ugh you two are so infuriating… But thank you for helping me out with Shego."

"Any time, Kim!" The boys hollered as I reached the bottom step.

They ran off towards the kitchen as Kim turned around and planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled softly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "What was with the impromptu feeding?"

"I thought it might be able to help you eat human food," she replied and dragged me into the kitchen. It smelt like the food was burnt to a crisp, even though I knew it wasn't. I looked at the table to be it set with what looked to be an assortment of meat, greens, and a bowl of mashed potatoes. I could probably stomach the starch of the potatoes, the greens would make me want to be sick. But then there was the steak. It didn't completely smell like ash, I could still smell some of the blood that remained in it. That would be the easiest of the things to swallow.

Kim brought me to the table and we slid into the booth. I looked at my plate and tried not to inhale much. Kim seemed to have noticed my reluctance and pressed closer to me, her scent wrapping around me. It helped with my ability to eat. The dinner was filled with small talk and asking what I did and why I had left my place. Obviously I couldn't tell them the real reason. So I just avoided the questions, saying that it was a little difficult to talk about. I said I was a substitute teacher though.

The last bit wasn't a complete lie. Before I became a vampire, I did teach every so often. It was a rather strange hobby of mine. Molding the minds of young people. Whole lot of good that did me. When we finished dinner, Kim brought me back upstairs and I watched silently as she changed into her mission gear. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "We are going to check out the Science Center, remember?" Kim said before heading to her window.

"We are leaving through the window? Isn't that a little bit sketchy?" I questioned and approached the window.

"Well my dad works there, so I don't really want to tell him anything just in case."

"I feel like that is a low blow to the trust you should have for your father there, Kimmie."

She shrugged and hopped out the window. I heard her land with a thump. I glided out of the window and landed silently beside her, my arms crossed slightly. She started walking up the street as I followed. We settled into a peaceful quiet as we made out way to the Science Center.

When we finally reached it, there was no issue getting in. I easily fried the circuits to the control panel and the gate eased itself open. I led the way from there, through the maze of hallways that led us to the Biological Technology department. We got to the door and I was immediately hit with the strong scent of death. I growled low and stopped Kim from putting her hand on the handle. "How good is your stomach?" I asked.

"Pretty good," She replied, "Why?"

"Just be prepared for something vomit inducing."

I opened the door and noticed Kim cover her mouth as the foul stench of blood and decaying flesh. She keeled over and vomited a second later.


End file.
